Partition
by LifeAsMonica007
Summary: So, whatever happened after Hester High?
1. Chapter 1

"Ohhhh yes, Amy!" A woman, about the age of twenty-three screamed. Amy smirked at the woman below her, and continued what she was doing. "God, oh, right there! Right there! YESSSSS!" The woman moaned and climaxed, causing Amy to chuckle and plop to the side next to her. Amy wiped a little bit of sweat from her brow and smirked again at the breathless woman laying beside her.

"Did you enjoy that?" Amy winked with a grin towards the naked woman on her bed.

"Very much." The woman said as she continued gasping for air. Amy shook her head.

"I figured you did." She laughed as she grabbed the woman's head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Morning sex was always a good way to start the day.

Amy Raudenfield was twenty four years old. She graduated from Hester High School as valedictorian. She left the town after that and never turned back. She was currently working for the best Law Firm in the state.

The law firm had recently won a major case yesterday, so everyone went out for drinks. Amy decided to ditch, along with her best friend and co-worker, Shane Harvey. Instead, they went for drinks at a nearby club called Bottoms Up. Certain events happened, which was why Amy had some naked woman in her bed at the moment. The last thing Amy remembered was Beyoncé's 'Partition' playing at the dark club and a woman grinding on her. She concluded it was the very same woman on her bed this very minute.

'_What was her name again?'_ Amy thought to herself as she was kissing her._ 'Mandy? Marissa? Melinda?'_

"What are you thinking about?" The woman said breathlessly as she pulled away. She was striking. She had piercing blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Her body was amazing, and Amy was sure she was going to be a little sore for the rest of the day thanks to her. Amy glanced at her alarm clock and realized that she had to get to work soon.

"I need to get to work." Amy said as she hoped out of her bed without even giving the woman a second glance. She didn't really give a fuck that she was naked. No shame what so ever. She took a fast shower and walked out of the bathroom with only a small towel wrapped around her. She noticed the woman was gathering her own clothes from the floor.

"Oh, you're still here?" Amy asked in shock as she went over to her dresser and got out her professional attire. The woman gave her a perplexed look.

"After that beautiful night we just spent together, why wouldn't I be here?" She asked. Amy rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath. She then thanked all that was good that she wasn't facing the other woman, in case she flipped out. As she was about to button up her Blazer the woman stepped towards her. "Let me help you with that." She said as she buttoned it up for Amy. Amy gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." She said as she looked herself in the mirror one last time. She shrugged. 'I guess I look okay.' She thought to herself.

"You look sexy." The woman said as she wrapped her arms around her waist and began kissing Amy's neck. Amy rolled her eyes and pulled away. She then walked across the room and grabbed her briefcase full of case files. She then began walking out of her hotel room, with the woman right behind her.

Amy pushes a few buttons on the elevator and waits for it. Living in a Grand Hotel Suite had it's pro's and con's. The biggest con for Amy was the elevator wait. Once it opened she stepped in, alongside the woman she had slept with. She groaned.

"Honey, look, I'm not looking for a relation-" The woman's lips attacked Amy before she could even finish her sentence. Amy smirked into the kiss and push the woman against the elevator wall as she trailed her hand up the woman's thigh.

Once they had both reached the bottom floor of the Hotel both of the women's hair was a mess, and Amy found herself zipping up her pants and rebuttoning her Blazer. She then walked out of the lobby with a confident smirk. As she exited the Grande Hotel, she addressed the woman.

"Thank you for a great night Megan." Amy said as she turned around and began walking towards the parking lot. The woman glared daggers at her.

"My name is is Miranda." The woman said with much attitude. Amy continued to pace away, smirking slightly.

"I'll call you!" Any called out as she continued walking towards the parking lot.

"I never gave you my number!" Miranda shouted angrily, causing Amy to laugh out loud and continue to walk away. One thing about Amy Raudenfield; she didn't do girlfriends. Not ever since…

Amy shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. She loved her life the way it was right now. No commitments. That was her thing. Her life had changed so much in the course of six years, and honestly, she wouldn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

Karma stirred in her huge bed as the sun shined through the large windows. She momentarily smiled at the beautiful day. "Liam." She said as she patted the other side of the bed, but her boyfriend for six years, Liam Booker, was nowhere to be found. She sighed out loud. Liam had been working a lot of late nights. Being the son of a CEO wasn't easy, and Karma knew that much, but she didn't expect it to be all late nights. She sighed again.

Karma Ashcroft was a model. Literally. She posed, and made, the front of the cover for about every single magazine you could think of. With her being a famous model and Liam being the son of a CEO, they had an enormous mansion. Life had been good to them.

"Good morning, Miss Ashcroft." The maid greeted as she walked in and pulled the window drapes open, causing more sun light to come in.

"Good morning." Karma greeted as she got up from bed slowly and stretched. Life was good to her, so why didn't Karma feel complete? She had everything she ever dreamed of ever since the age of ten. A modeling career, a handsome and rich boyfriend, an enormous mansion that made the Kardashian's jealous, so what was missing from Karma. She sighed. "I'll call Lauren." Karma said. The memory of Lauren's stepsister quickly came into her mind, and it pained her. But she quickly shook those thoughts away and called her. Lauren and Karma used to hate each other, but after certain events after High School, the two managed to become good friends.

After the call, Lauren had managed to cheer Karma up. Karma then got up from bed and took a long bath. After that, she walked out in a white robe and opened her walk-in closet. Ten years later when she finally decided what to wear, she stepped down the stairs and into her living room. It was huge. An enormous, pristine television matched with expensive speakers came into her sight. Beautiful furniture, rugs, and lamps accompanied the room. Karma smiled and entered her kitchen, greeted by her personal chef Marco.

"Good morning Miss Ashcroft." He greeted as he brought Karma her breakfast immediately.

"Good morning Marco." She greeted with a giggle and began eating her food. "Best omlet ever." She complimented. He then brought her a cup of orange juice.

"Freshly squeezed." He winked playfully causing Karma to laugh. "Oh, and don't forget you have a photo shoot in…" Marco said as he looked across the room towards the beautiful grandfather clock. "One hour." He finishes. Karma nods at him.

"Thank you Marco." She says as Marco begins to do other chores. As she's eating, she feels alone. Could it be because she misses Liam? Could it be because she missed her parents? Or could it be, because she missed…her?" Karma shook her head again and continued to eat her breakfast.

When she finished, one of the Mansion workers brought over her Lexus in the drive way. Karma smiled as he tossed her the keys. "Thanks Jerome, and good morning." She greets. The man smiles at her.

"Goodmorning Miss Ashcroft." Jerome gave her a curt nod as he walked off. Karma then got into her car. She begen to drive out of the beautiful driveway. She waited for the large mansion gates to open and sighed. Life was good, right? So…why wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

"You smell like sex." Shane Harvey pointed out with sass to his co-worker as he took out a small bottle of perfume from his briefcase and spritzed it on her.

Amy coughed. "God, damn it Shane." She said as she used her hand to swat away the pesty spritz. "You and your fragrance products." She grumbled as she took a seat next to him in the conference room. Shane and her were always early to the confrence meetings, so they were the only two inside the room at the moment.

"You should be thanking me." Shane playfully scoffed as he put the perfume back in its' place and took out his case files from his own briefcase. "So, who was the hottie at the club last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Could she be the one." He winks. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, some chick named Maria." Amy shrugged and shook her head. "She was okay, on my scale I'd give her an eight, but she was so damn clingy afterwards." The blonde whined as she also began taking out her case files. It was Shane's turn to roll his eyes.

"Girl, when are you going to stop this?" Shane asks her in a worried tone, which made Amy look up, give him a questioning look.

"Stop what?" She asks.

"This!" Shane says as he gestures to her up and down. "Going to the club every time we win a case and hooking up with a different lady just about every night." The guy explains. "One of these days you're going to mess with the wrong female, and she's going to come after you like Mariah Carey's 'Obsessed'." Shane refreneces, causing Amy to roll her eyes for the millionth time.

"You're delusional." Amy says.

"That's what Maria Carrey said!" He exclaims, causing Amy to face palm her forehead.

"Look, Shane." She addresses him. "I'll be fine." She says. "I know I get around, but hell, I'm not looking for a commitment, I'm only twenty four. Jesus Christ." She continues as she opens up her case file. "I like women, women like me. We meet, we fuck, the end." Amy finishes, causing Shane to scoff, for real this time. He huffs and begins opening up his case file.

"Like hell." He says. "This isn't like you." He states.

"This has been me for the past six years." Amy says, causing Shane to look at her.

"No, this has been you ever since Karma chose Liam." He retaliates with finality in his tone as he turns away from her. Amy's mouth goes agape, and she glares at her co-worker.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She angrily growls and looks at him, causing Shane to look up at her.

"You heard me." He says, matching Amy's angry gaze. "You've. Been. This. Way. Since. Karma. Chose. Liam." He responds. "Want me to draw you a picture?" He sasses. Amy sucks her teeth.

"That's not true." She says.

"Bullpoop." Shane challenges, causing Amy's face to get red with anger.

"She made her choice just like I made mine." Amy explains, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to go berserk in her work environment, especially when the boss was due at any moment.

"No. She made her choice and-" Shane was interrupted as another co-worker walked in. He sighed. "I'm mad at you." He huffs as he crosses his arms and turns his face, turning his head to the other side of the room.

"The feeling is mutual." Amy quips as she examines her case file. She takes an angry deep breath. The memory of Karma made her want to scream. Co-worker after co-worker started filling the conference room. Finally, Amy's boss came in. He addressed everyone in the confrence room and began talking about a new case their law firm had scored just earlier that morning.

As the older man was talking, Amy made sure to pay close attention, but every now and then, her mind would drift off to a certain girl that she had once loved in the past. Amy sighed silently and shook her head, trying so desperately to get her mind off of Karma…

* * *

_Flashback: 6 Years Ago…_

_"Amy, please!" Karma shrieked as she tried to grasp Amy's hand when the blonde was stomping down the staircase, but failed miserably._

_"Why not?" Amy challenged as she hauled her suitcase down the staircase in bitter, angry tears. Not even wanting to look at Karma anymore. Which was why she was leaving the Ashcroft household that night._

_"I'm sorry." Karma apologized, tears running down her face. "I didn't mean it! It just happened! Amy, please! Don't leave me! I need you…"_

* * *

**_-Present Time-_**

"Okay darling, oh! That's it. Just like that. Hold it…hold it…" Snap! The famous photographer had just snapped the perfect picture for the next issue of 'Vogue'. A bright light assaulted Karma's face as the photographer took it, but over the years the twenty-four year old model learned how to deal with it.

"Congratulations, Miss Front Cover." Her agent, Brenda Ford said aloud as she gave Karma two thumbs up. Karma smiled at her. The photographer took a few minutes to look over the equipment and determine if he would need any more pictures. Like thirty seven wasn't nearly enough. Karma refrained from rolling her eyes.

"That will be all!" The photographer claps as his staff gathers up the equipment from the work day. Karma relaxes her stance, smiles, and walks over to the photographer. "Thank you for your time." She says as she extends her hand in order to shake the photographers hand professionally. The photographer snatched Karma's hand, kissed it, and looked up at her.

"The pleasure is all mine." He winks at her. It took all of Karma's will power not to punch his lights out. After another fifteen incredibly slow seconds of exchanging 'goodbyes', Brenda goes up to Karma.

"Another day, another million." She winks, over- exaggerating. Karma laughed.

"You're over- exaggerating." Karma giggled as she walked towards her dressing room with Brenda right by her side.

"Am I?" She asks in shock. "Because I got a mansion, a summer home, and two yachts to prove otherwise." She gloats, causing Karma to roll her eyes and laugh again.

"Okay, thank you Brenda." Karma says as she begins to walk away a little faster. Brenda picks up the pace.

"It seems you're done for the week." Her agent said to her as she looks at her iPhone to check her client's schedule.. "But next Tuesday I'm going to need you to attend a dinner at La Massionete, and the day after that you're a V.I.P guest to-" Her agent babbled. Karma didn't really pay attention as she continued walking towards her dressing room. What was the point? She knew exactly what days she was needed and what days she was not.

"And then the day after that day I'm going to need you to-"

"Brenda!" Karma said in an exasperated voice. "I get it, thank you." She smiles kindly and begins closing her dressing room door.

"But-" The agent did even get another word out as the door closed.

"Love ya'! Kisses!" Karma called to her agent as she began removing her clothes and changing back to the way she was dressed this morning. When she finally finishes, she sits on a comfortable chair that's in line with a beautiful table and a large, lighted mirror. She spies a rather large gift basket on the other side of the mirror.

"What's this?" She asks herself as she pulls out a card from the beautiful basket. "Thinking of my sexy girlfriend/model. Can't wait to see you at dinner tonight. Love Liam." She reads happily as she puts the card against her chest and sighs happily. Liam had been the second person to ever send her a basket besides major fashion companies. The first was….

Amy.

Karma sighed sadly and put the note aside. She looked herself in the mirror. After a few seconds, the horrible flashback played in her mind for the billionth time within the tragic six year period.

* * *

_Flashback: 6 Years Ago…_

_"I'm sorry." Karma apologized, tears running down her face. "I didn't mean it! It just happened! Amy, please! Don't leave me! I need you…"_

_"No you don't!" Amy screams as she turns around and looks at Karma, angry tears in her eyes. She had never been in a rage like this. "An accident!? No, that was no accident!." Amy yells with a furious tone as she turns around and continues stomping down the stairs._

_"Amy!" Karma calls out sadly in tears. "Please, I-"_

_"I don't ever want to speak to you again! EVER!"_

* * *

**_-Present Time-_**

Karma replays part of the flashback and flinched. The feeling bitter-sweet within her heart. She cuts the memory off short. She can't bear it. She couldn't bear it then, and now, six years later, she still couldn't. She gathers her stuff, sighs sadly, and exits her dressing room.

Karma enters her Lexus and begins to drive to Liam's workplace. She wanted to thank him for the beautiful gift basket he had gotten her and drop off some lunch for his lunch break. She smiles and decides to turn on the radio, momentarily erasing all bad thoughts that had entered her mind earlier.

As she arrives it takes her ages to find a parking spot, considering Liam worked for one of the biggest business companies in the state. Karma then parks her car, shuts it off, grabs her purse, steps out of the vehicle, and closes the door. She then begins to walk towards the main building when she hears laughter coming from a nearby vehicle.

"Last night was great, you were great." A familiar male voice says.

"I know, so were you." An unfamiliar female voice rings out. Karma slides beside one of the cars and slowly gets closer to the conversation. As she finally gets close enough, she peeks her head out of one of the expensive vehicles and sees something that makes her jaw drops. She can't contain her anger. She steps out of her hiding spot and angrily clears her throat.

* * *

**_—- *Okay everyone, please tell me anyone didn't actually think that chapter one was a one shot? Are you kidding? This story has long ways to go! One reviewer said they might die if I didn't continue this, and being a genuinely good person, I can't bear to have that on my conscience! :P And thank you everyone to your reviews, follows, and favorites! It got me hyped up so much, I decided to give you all a little treat, known as chapter two! Thoughts? And why do you think Amy was so mad in the flashback? Questions, questions, so many questions! _**

**_Oh, and before I forget. One review asked me if Karmy was endgame…and…I can't answer that bud. But bear with me on this story and you may (or may not) like the results. ;D I ain't giving nothing away y'all! I know, I'm a tease. Hope everyone enjoyed. See you all right back again soon. Peace. (:_**

**_-Mo_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mhmm." Karma cleared her throat angrily, causing Liam and the unfamiliar woman to turn and face her. They quickly pulled away from each other. Liam looked at Karma in astonishment, as though he couldn't believe she was actually standing there. The other woman looked nervous as she ran her fingers through her hair and avoided Karma's intense gaze. Karma crosses her arms.

Karma had seen Liam whispering into the woman's ear, and the woman had her hand on his chest and was practically leaned all over him against an unknown car. Karma didn't know what to think. She was angry, but also very shocked and confused. It actually looked like they were going to do something else, in her mind, at least.

"What is this…Liam..?" She asked in confusion as she took two steps backs. Liam's eyes got wide as he took two slow steps towards Karma.

"K-Karma…" He sputtered, "It's not what you think, I-"

"Like hell!" Karma furiously interrupted as she grabbed the lunch bag she had brought for Lima and threw it at him. The contents fell and splattered on the hard cement. She then began pacing away in a rage, leaving Liam and the unknown woman behind.

"Karma!" Liam shouted as he followed after her.

"Leave me alone." She called back as she continued to stomp away. She reached her Lexus and opened the door. She entered and was about to drive away just when Liam entered the passenger side door. "Get out." She growled at him.

"Baby, it's not what-"

"I can't believe you Liam!" She says as she takes out her keys from the ignition and flings them angrily on the dash. "All those late nights, all those 'I'm busy now's', all those times you-"

"Karma, Karma!" Liam said as he tried to put a comforting hand on Karma's shoulder, the woman slapped his hand away quickly.

"Don't touch me." She glowered and warned him.

"Baby, there's been a misunderstanding." He says as he averted his gaze so he didn't have to see Karma's furious one.

"Bullshit." She says as she begins reaching for her car keys, Liam then puts a firm grip on her wrist. Not enough to hurt her, just enough so she couldn't reach the keys. "Let, go of me!" Karma said as she fought back. Liam avoided her attacks.

"Baby, I don't like her at all. She's just a co-worker," Liam begun to explain as Karma continued to fight back, although her attacks were growing less and less agressive. "We were working together last night on a presentation. If we do it right, we might be able to join our company and another company together. Which means less competition, more employees, and," He says as he leans over and gives Karma a kiss on the cheek, "More time for us." He finished. Karma looked at him in thought, as though she was trying to determine whether he was telling the truth or not. "And, I want to show you how much I love you, at dinner tonight." He says as he gives a kiss on the lips. Karma doesn't pull away this time. "I need to get back to work." He says sadly, "But come to dinner tonight, please?" He says as he begins exiting Karma's car. Karma gave him a sad gaze.

"Okay…" She says hesitantly.

"Great!" Liam beams and leans over, giving her one final kiss. "Don't forget, seven o'clock." He says as he exits the car and waves at her. Karma gives him a soft, small smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She says.

-**_6 Hours Later-_**

"Lauren?" Karma asked through her iPhone as she was finishing up putting on makeup for her dinner date. "Do you think Liam would ever cheat on me?" She asked.

"Are you kidding!?" Lauren screeches through the phone. "Of course not! He loves you! What would ever make you think something silly like that?"

Karma sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know, he's just been so busy with work, he's been out so many late nights, and-"

"That's what working for a major business company takes, sweetie." Lauren cuts her off. "It's not all peaches and cream."

"I know Lauren." Karma huffs, annoyed. "But, like today, I went to visit him at his workplace and he was whispering in some woman's ear, and they were merely half a centimeter apart." She says as rises up from where she's sitting and begins walking around.

"Well I'm sure it was nothing." Lauren says on the other line. "You know he only loves you Karma. And if I had a hunk like that wrapped around my arm, and had half of what you had, I wouldn't be complaining."

Karma takes an exasperated deep breath. "I'm not complaining Lauren, it's just-" Karma glanced at the time and gasped. Time must've slipped somewhere between getting dressed and talking on the phone with Lauren, because if she didn't leave now, she would be late. "Lauren, I have to go, okay?"

Lauren sighs on the other line. "Okay Karma, talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Lauren, love ya', bye." Karma says as she hangs up. She gathers her purse and looks at herself one last time in the mirror. She gives herself a positive nod and makes her way down the staircase.

After saying goodbye to all the mansion staff, who seemed way more happier than usual, she got into her car and drove to the restaurant location. As she was driving, all she could think about was Liam.

_There's no way he could ever cheat on me…right?_ Karma thinks to herself. There wasn't. They had been together for six years straight already. They never had any problems. They were good together, whether it was in or out of the bedroom, so there was no way, right? _Right._ Karma thinks.

Once she finally arrives at the restaurant address she parks her car into a nearby parking space. She takes a deep breath, grabs her purse, and begins to walk into the restraunt.

As she's walking towards the entrance she sees couple after couple enter and exit the fancy restraunt. They're all laughing joyfully and holding hands, some even with their arms wrapped around each other. She sighs sadly.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid._ She thinks to herself. _Maybe I just miss Liam so much, I've been imagining things._

She shakes away the negative thoughts as she enters the restraunt. She sees Liam is already sitting at a table, drumming his fingers against it. She smiles and walks over to him. Liam spots her and begins grinning.

"Karma." He addressed as he stood up from his chair and kissed her. Karma smiled into the kiss.

"Liam." She said back and took her seat across from him. Liam sat back down as well. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiles as she looks at her love. Six years. Wow. What a long time to spend with someone you truly care about, but how the times flies is remarkable.

Liam smiles at her and begins looking at the menu. Karma does the same. After they both decided what to eat, Liam called the waiter and took their order.

**_–45 Minutes Later-_**

"That was delicious." Karma giggles as she places down her napkin and smiles up at Liam.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiles as he shifts in his seat and takes a deep breath. Karma looks at him, perplexed.

"Liam, what's-"

"Karma," Liam says, cutting her off. Karma gives him a worried look, but keeps her mouth closed. "Karma, I love you." He says. "When you saw me this morning, and you thought I was…" Liam explained, referring to when Karma thought he was cheating on her. "It hurt me." He says as his eyes shine. He extends his hands across the table and takes Karma's hands into his. Karma looks at him sadly.

"Liam-"

"Karma, I love you." Liam cuts off again. "So, so much. Whenever I think of love, I think of you." He smiles. "I never thought I'd fall in love, especially during High School." He chuckles. "… I've grown up since then." He explains. "But I couldn't have done it without you.." He says, causing Karma to smile and almost go into tears. "Which is why, I want to do this, right here, right now, in front of everyone…" He explains as he puts his hand into his pocket…

"Karma Ashcroft…" He says as he bends down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**_-A Week Later-_**

Amy had the day off from work so she was taking a long jog towards the post office. She had her music up cranked to the max. As she was jogging she saw a particularly hot woman pass her, she turned around and checked her out before continuing the jog.

During the jog her phone vibrated, signaling she had a new text message. She looked at it and noticed it was from Shane. She rolled her eyes. She was still mad at him for what he had said last week. But when she opened the text, she was super confused.

_Hey Amy, have you heard the news? How are you holding up?_ She read to herself. She wasn't sure what the hell that meant, but she made a mental note to call Shane and ask about it later.

When she finally arrived to the post office she took off her earphones and placed them in the pocket of her shorts. She took out the key for her post box and opened it up. She had a few letters. She sighed.

"Bill," She said to herself. "Bill, bill, sexy magazine, bill, bill, huh?" She asked herself bewildered as she saw a beautiful colored envelope with a ribbon wrapped around it. She slowly opened it, still bewildered. "A wedding invitation?" She asked as opened the card. "What the-" Her words stopped, and for a second she forgot to speak. Her mouth was agape. She took a deep breath and stared at the envelope again, wanting to make sure she had read it right. "No….fucking….way." She glowered as she grabbed the invitation, chucked it angrily into the nearby trash can, and stormed out of the post office in a fury.

**_–* Do I even need to write down Karma's answer? Moment of silence for Amy…._**

**_*Whispers* What do guys think? Favorites and follows are much appreciated, and, if you'd love to make a young writer's day, please hit that little review button below and type in your thoughts._**

**_Three updates in three days, I must really love y'all. _**

**_Oh, and has anyone noticed the amazing new cover for my story? I'd love to give a tremendous thank you and a mega shout out to 'fakingitpic' on Instagram. That amazing individual let me use this particular photo as a cover, and you know what? You guys should really go follow that account, because I'm following it and I love the pictures of Karmy 3_**

**_I'll see you guys right back here soon. Peace._**

**_-Mo_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lauren? Lauren! Did you fucking know about this!?" Amy asked angrily through her cell phone. After furiously jogging back from the post office, Amy decided that she'd give her 'sister' a phone call.

"Lauren?" The other woman said through the phone, still not knowing who was calling for hr. Amy rolled her eyes.

"No bitch, fucking Bon'Quisha. YES Lauren who else!?" Amy sarcastically growled through the phone. In a way, she couldn't blame Lauren for not registering it was her immediately. It had been six years since they last spoke, and they didn't exactly leave things on a 'friendly' note. After a pregnant pause, Lauren finally spoke up.

"Ah! Amy! I knew I recognized that manly-man voice from somewhere." Lauren laughed at her own joke, causing Amy to take a deep breath so she wouldn't scream at her stepsister over the phone.

"Lauren…" Amy warned sharply. "I'm going to ask you one time and one time only, did you know that Karma is getting married?" Amy finished, causing Lauren to crack up laughing.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Well of course darling, I helped her make the guest list!" Lauren said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It wasn't easy you know, but I convinced Karma to put you on the V.I.P Guest list." Lauren explained. Amy clenched her jaw. "You're welcome." Lauren finished.

"Lauren…" Amy said as she inhaled another deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Are you Karma's friend?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, of course!" Lauren retaliated, obviously shocked that Amy would ask such a question.

"Then you should know that her and Liam aren't going to last." Amy said, as though she was a living psychic in the flesh. "Lauren…Karma can't marry Liam."

"Well, why not!?" Lauren huffed as she clearly started getting pestered by her step sisters' ignorance.

"She doesn't love him." Amy stated. "And I know for a fact he doesn't love her." She says. Lauren gasped, as though Amy had just told her the predicted date of the apocalypse.

"And you know this because…?" Lauren asked. Amy chuckled bitterly.

"I went to High School with them, remember?" Amy answered, Lauren scoffed on the other line.

"A lot can happen in six years." Lauren points out.

"Some things never change." Amy retaliated. She glided her fingers through her long blonde hair and took another deep breath, waiting for Lauren's response.

"I, well…you-"

"Karma deserves to be with someone she loves." Amy responded, trying to hold back the burning memory of her and Karma's last encounter behind her. It seemed like centuries until Amy's step sister finally spoke up, and when she did, she sneered on the other line.

"With someone she 'loves'?" Lauren repeated. "And who would that be? You!?" She mocked. Amy clenched her jaw again, doing her best not to lose it. "If you loved her so much, why did you leave!?" Lauren begins to raise her voice. "You know, when you ignored her the last week of Senior year, when you never saw her again afterwards, when you left this damned city and never looked back, and haven't said a word to either us until today, IS THAT YOUR SHITTY DEFINITION OF LOVE!?" Lauren screamed at her. Amy sucked her teeth. Oh fuck. When Lauren cursed that meant shit was serious, or that hell was about to break loose, or both. "We waited for you Amy! That day you were leaving, we waited FOR YOU! And you never even fucking said goodbye!" Lauren shrieked, causing Amy to flinch. She could hear that Lauren's voice is transitioning from one of rage, to one of pure sadness. On the other line, Lauren inhaled and exhaled. "So no Amy, you don't get to come crawling back six years later, out of the fucking blue because Karma found better. She's finally found some happiness, so grow up already! Maybe inviting you was a mistake, whatever. Show up, grin it, and bear it. If you can't even do that, then just stay the hell away from her. And me." Lauren replied in a broken voice. A click is heard on her side of the line.

"Lauren." Amy says in shock at what her sister had just said. She didn't know her absence had such an effect on Lauren. It stunned her. "Lauren!" Amy shouts as she finally realizes that her stepsister had hung up on her. She re-dialed the number, but got no response. She tried this again for about twenty more times, but kept getting a voicemail. Amy sighed and chucked her phone on the nearby table.

_'We were waiting for you!'_ Lauren's words replayed in her mind. _'You never even said goodbye. ' The words replayed. 'Show up, grin it, and bear it. If not, stay the hell away from her.'_

Amy clenched her jaw. "Like hell." She says as she grabs her phone and car keys. She then leaves her hotel suite. She had somewhere to go.

* * *

Karma had just gotten back home when her cell phone rang. She checked her called ID, smiled softly, and answered.

"Hey Lauren." She said through the phone.

"So Miss Bride-To-Be, how's the wedding planing going?" Lauren excitedly said, causing Karma to giggle.

"It's not really 'going'." She explained. "The only thing I've gotten taken care of is the guest list, and that's thanks to you." Karma says as she puts her purse down on her leather couch and sits down. Lauren gasped through the other end of the line.

"Hun!" She exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I've been so busy with work, and-"

"Nonsense!" Lauren cut her off. The blonde on the line then had a thought. "Karma?" She asked.

"Yes?" Karma asked, confused.

"Why don't you let me be your wedding planner?" Lauren asked her, causing Karma's mouth to go slightly agape.

"Y-you know how to plan weddings?" She asked in shock.

"Well, no." Lauren answers truthfully. "But I've seen my fair share of Bridezillas, so I know the basics." She laughs, causing Karma to do so as well and shake her head.

"Well uh, I guess." Karma says hesitantly, which leads Lauren to let out a high pitched squeal on the other end of the line.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says. "I won't let you down Ms. Ashcroft, or shall I say, Mrs. Booker?" Lauren playfully teases. Karma lets out a fake laugh.

"Thanks Lauren…" Karma says hesitantly.

"Oh no problem silly! Oh my gawsh I already got the perfect theme! I'm thinking Summertime Tropical Paradise. Or, wait! It's hard to explain. It's more like a-" Lauren rambles on as Karma begins to get lost in her own thoughts. _Mrs. Booker. Mrs. Booker. Mrs Karma Booker._ She thinks to herself. What was it about that name that sounded really, really wrong?

* * *

Lauren had barely finished her phone conversation with Karma. She smiled. She was really ecstatic to become a wedding planner. Especially for her best friend. As she sat down on her couch to think of the long planning ahead, a little girl with hazel eyes came over towards her.

"Mommy." She greeted as she climbed on top of the couch and sat beside Lauren. She was four years old.

"Baby." Lauren chuckled as she leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead. Her daughter beamed at her. She stroked the little girls hair and smiled.

"I wanna meet auntie." The little girl told her mom, causing Lauren's mouth to go agape.

"You want to do what?" She asked in shock.

"Auntie." The little girl pouted. "Auntie Amy." She smiled. Lauren shook her head and processed this. How did her daughter know she had an aunt? She then remembered she had yelled at Amy over the phone earlier. Her daughter must've been around and heard it. Plus, she did mention Amy a few times around her daughter and showed her a picture once. She figured the little four year old put it together.

"Baby.." Lauren begins, but her daughter cuts her off.

"Why doesn't auntie Amy like me?" She asked sadly, causing Lauren's heart to break.

"It's not you she doesn't like baby." Lauren answers. Her daughter looked at her sadly.

"Why were you yelling at her momma?" The little girl asked. That sealed it. Lauren figured that her daughter had heard the conversation her and Amy had had earlier in the day. And at that exact moment, Lauren concluded that inviting Amy was nothing but trouble. Lauren takes a deep breath as she rememberes a memory from six years ago.

* * *

_Flashback: 6 Years Ago_

_"I don't ever want to speak to you again! EVER!"_

_Lauren heard somebody scream from the dark Ashcroft driveway. She had recieved a text from Amy to come pick her up, although she didn't know why. _

_"What the hell-" Her words stop as the front door flies open, revealing a heartbroken and disheveled Amy with a suitcase and a distraught Karma in pursuit of her._

_"Amy, please don't go!" Karma cries as she tries to take Amy's hand in hers. Amy turns around, glares at her, and snatches it away._

_"I don't ever want to see you again." Her voice drips with venom as she walks towards Lauren's car. She walks towards the trunk, opens it, and throws her suitcase in there in record time. Amy then opens the passenger door without even greeting her stepsister. "Drive." Amy instructed Lauren as she locked the passenger door so Karma couldn't get in._

_"Amy, wait. Please!" Karma cries out loud threw her tears as she tries to open up the passenger door. She didn't want to see Amy go, not like this. Amy however, avoided her attempts. She didn't look at Karma nor Lauren, she just looked straight ahead. "Drive Lauren." She growled at her step sister._

_"Lauren, don't drive!" Karma wailed in sorrow as she desperately tried to open the passenger door, even though she had seen Amy locked it._

_"I said DRIVE!" Any screamed to Lauren as tears started coming down. "DRIVE!"_

_"DON'T DRIVE!"_

_"LAUREN!"_

_"LAUREN!" _

* * *

**_-Present Time-_**

Amy trudged towards Shane's apartment number. After the long conversation she had had with Lauren about Karma, she had concluded that there was only one thing to do. She took a deep breathe as she arrived to his door.

"I'm coming in!" Amy announced as she opened the door, walked in, and screamed. Her and Shane had been used to walking in on each others places before, which was why she didn't expect to walk in on him in between another man's legs, in the nude.

Yup. Amy Raudenfield was traumatized for life.

"Oh GOD!" She cried as she momentarily lost her eyesight. She then turned around so she wouldn't have to see that.

"AMY!" Shane shrieked in surprise as he pulled away from his lover. He then chuckled at the situation.

"God Shane! You have a bedroom don't you!?" Amy asked out loud. Shane looked at his lover with an apolegetic smile.

"Hey babe, do you mind going into the bedroom, I'll meet you there in a bit." He kindly suggested. The other man groaned and glared at Amy's back, obviously agitated that she had walked in at the wrong time. He then grumbled something as he walked towards the bedroom. Shane continued laughing as he put on his boxers and his muscle shirt. "Okay, I'm decent." He joked. Amy turned around and glared at him.

"I can't believe you! That was, ugh." She shuddered, disturbed at the fact that she had just walked into her best friend having sex. Shane continued laughing. Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to need you to pack your bags and cash in those vacation days." She said. Shane looked up at her shockingly. What the hell had she just said?

"Huh?" He asked her in confusion as he scratched his neck. Amy gave him a determined look.

"We're going to Austin."

* * *

**– Has anyone ever told you guys and gals that you are literally the best fans ever? Over 100 follows in 5 days! What what what!? How does that happen? Oh em gee I love y'all! :D**

**Someone private messaged me and told me my story was on Tumblr or something? Thank you to that amazing individual who did that! **

**Follows and favorites are very appreciated!**

**Although, I'm anxious to hear more from y'all. What team are you on? Team Karmy? Team Kiam? I'd love to know. Thank you all once again! I'll see you all back here very soon. Peace.**

**-Mo**


End file.
